


Le Festin

by honeylavenderlatte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Past Lives, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylavenderlatte/pseuds/honeylavenderlatte
Summary: Two individuals have a chance encounter under the rainy skies of Paris.And since life is a feast, they intend to savour every moment of it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	Le Festin

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I wrote a story entirely based off the song from the animated classic Ratatouille, then you're absolutely right.

_The celebration will finally begin  
Get out the bottles; end the strife  
I lay the table of my new life  
I am glad about the idea of this new fate  
A life of hiding and then finally free  
The feast is on my way  
_

_A life of hiding and then finally free  
The feast is on my way... _

* * *

It was a drizzly autumn’s evening, the air damp yet refreshingly cool. Raindrops pounded against the cobblestone walkways of the Champs-Elysées, forcing pedestrians to hurry to their next destinations. Some sought cover in the nearby shops, while commuters rushed to the nearest Metro station, hoping to catch the train home. For some, the night was just beginning, with restaurants re-opening for the evening crowd and staff rolling out the patio awnings to shelter their customers from the rain. Shielding herself under one of these patios was a woman waiting for her companion. Whether they would be late or whether they would even come, she couldn’t be sure. Nevertheless, she waited, passing time by scrolling through her phone and idly watching world go by.

“Is this seat taken, madame?”

The woman looked up from her phone, taking in the sight of the gentleman standing before her. He was tall, broad-shouldered, with golden hair that was slightly pulled back. Although an eyepatch covered his right eye, the cobalt hues of his left still seemed to glimmer under the Parisian lights.

“I would say yes…” she responded. “But it seems that I’ve been stood up, unfortunately. So please,” the woman sighed before gesturing to the empty seat in front of her. “Be my guest.”

Her gaze never left the man as he thanked her, setting his umbrella down and unbuttoning his wool coat.

“I’m certainly sorry to hear about your companion,” the man began as settled himself down. “But I can’t help but feel rather fortunate. I spent a good hour looking for place to have dinner but they’re all fully booked. I was about to call it a day when I saw the spot in front of you, and thought I’d take a chance. And as a bonus, I get to spend the rest of my evening with a lady as lovely as yourself.”

“You’re too much.” the woman chuckled, shaking her head and offering her hand in greeting. “I’m Byleth, by the way.”

“What a nice name.” the blond replied as he brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing it. “And I’m Dimitri. A pleasure to meet you.”

Byleth let her hand linger in his grasp a little longer, looking at him pensively before pulling away and picking up the menu. This was her favourite part of the day – deciding what to eat. She had dined here countless times throughout the years, and while many things had changed, the superb quality of food certainly did not.

“This is one of my favourite places in the city.” she said, mulling over her options before placing the menu back. “Have you been here before?”

“I haven’t actually.” Dimitri mused, eyes scanning down his menu. “Any recommendations?”

“Well, where do I begin?” Byleth murmured as her mind ran through each delectable order she’s had in the past. “I always like getting the scallops to start with, followed by the roasted venison. The blue lobster isn’t bad – sourced from Chausey, apparently. But if it’s your first time here, I suppose you could never go wrong with the cheese cart.”

“Cheese cart?” Dimitri exclaimed, eyes widening at the mention.

“Yes, they’ve got quite the selection too.” Byleth grinned at the man’s reaction as she listed the choices off on her fingers. “Comté, camembert, reblochon, roquefort…”

“Roquefort?” Dimitri repeated, nearly salivating.

“Yes, roquefort.” the woman giggled. “I take it you like the more… pungent cheeses?”

“I do,” Dimitri chuckled, a flush spreading across his face as he put down his menu. “You see, growing up my sense of taste was always diminished due to… reasons. So, I’ve always been drawn towards more stronger flavours. But in recent years – as if a miracle bestowed by the Goddess herself – I’ve slowly regained my ability taste. And yet strangely my penchant for cheese remains.”

“That’s quite unfortunate – about your taste, that is. But I’m glad you’re better now.” Byleth said sympathetically. “And _that_ is something to be celebrated. So, let’s get the cheese cart – my treat.”

“Oh! You really don’t need to.” Dimitri stammered, hands coming up in protest. “I mean, we just met.”

“No, I _insist_.” Byleth huffed, ignoring Dimitri’s protests as she lifted her hand to signal the waiter heading towards them. “Something tells me you’ve experienced more hardships than just a lack of taste and… well, I know what that’s like. So just let me make it up to you, alright?”

“Well… alright then. Thank you, Byleth.” Dimitri smiled, eye flickering with amusement as he watched the woman order their food with the utmost seriousness.

Their order came soon after, paired with the best wine the restaurant had to offer. They chatted the evening away, conversing on a variety of topics, such as their likes and dislikes, what they wanted to do tomorrow, next month, and even the year after. The conversation even took a more personal turn, with Byleth divulging how her love of fine dining came from the experience of food being scarce during her childhood, and how she began to indulge once she obtained stable income. Dimitri, on the other hand, revealed his desire live his life to the fullest, which also included experiencing the best food the world had to offer. He didn’t explain exactly why, but he did state that it was what his family and friends would have wanted for him.

Even after they were pleasantly filled with good food and wine, the conversation continued. And with the conversation came more subtle touches and more shy glances made when the other wasn’t looking. It was as if they were drawn to one another, as if the busy world around them had simply melted away, leaving them to see nothing but each other.

“Have you ever heard of a place called Faerghus?” Dimitri asked as he bit into his last piece of roquefort, savouring the sharp and tangy taste as it melted in his mouth.

“I have.” Byleth nodded, taking a sip from her wine glass. “It’s a country near Wales, right? I’ve heard it’s beautiful, but I’ve never been.”

“Right, it’s located to the north of Wales. It’s where I was born, actually.” Dimitri smiled longingly, as if recalling memories of bygone days. “We’ve got medieval castles, rolling hills and mountains, all which in the summer are covered by the lushest green you’ve ever seen. And the winters! The winters are cold but so, _so_ beautiful.”

“That certainly sounds like a sight to behold. I’d love to go there one day…” Byleth trailed, tilting her head in thought. Giving him a small smile, she reached out and gently touched his arm. “Perhaps you’ll take me there one day? Show me all your favourite places growing up?”

“I –“ Dimitri blanched, staring at his companion whose green eyes bored into him with anticipation. “I mean, I’d love to, don’t get me wrong, Byleth. But we’ve just met and… what of your companion? The one you were supposed to meet today. I wouldn’t want them getting any _ideas_ if just the two of us went…”

“Don’t worry about that.” Byleth reassured, the corner of her eyes crinkling at his panicked reaction. “They had their chance and they blew it. But you Dimitri… I don’t know why, but there’s something special about you. I feel drawn to you. In fact, I feel as though I’ve known you _forever_.”

“I, Byl-, bel…”

“… bel?” Byleth blinked.

“ _Beloved_!” Dimitri cried, covering his face and throwing his head back in laughter. “I can’t do this anymore!”

“And we were doing so well too,” Byleth snickered, smiling adoringly at her date. Her _husband_. “What got you this time?”

“I – goddess, you can’t just _look_ at me like that, speak about me like that, and not have me break character! And…”

“And?”

“And I can’t stand hearing you even _insinuate_ being attached to another. Even if _‘they’_ stood you up and don’t actually exist. Really, it’s just too much.” Dimitri chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m a fool, aren’t I?”

“No, no you’re not.” Byleth cooed as she leaned in and ran a thumb over his cheek. “And even if you were, I’d love you all the same, Dimitri.”

“I-I…! You always do this to me, beloved.” he sighed happily, placing his hand over her own. “It’s been how many years? And yet your words always bring me such joy.” Letting go, he motioned for the waitstaff to bring the bill. “And I assume dinner’s on you tonight? Cheese cart and all?”

“Of course, tonight was my idea anyway.”

* * *

It was still raining when the couple stepped out of the restaurant. Despite the downpour, the roads remained filled with people wanting to make the most of their night.

“I don’t think the weather is going to lighten up any time soon.” Dimitri lamented as he opened his umbrella and held it over them. “Was there anywhere else you wanted to go before we head home?”

“Not really.” Byleth replied, hooking her arm under Dimitri’s. “Though I kind of want to finish that show we were watching. The one where they got all the details of our lives wrong.”

“Ah, that one.” Dimitri cringed, recalling the newest television series about the Boar King and his rivalry with the Ashen Demon. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Just to get it over with.”

“Perhaps that should be our next roleplay session?” Byleth pondered. “Two rivals in love who don’t find out until it’s too late… that’s something we haven’t explored before.”

“No _thank you_.”

The two lovers shared a laugh as they made their way back home, conjuring up possible scenarios along the way, each one more ridiculous than the next.

“Oh, and Dimitri?”

“Yes, beloved?”

“I was serious, you know?” Byleth said, gazing up at her husband. “Let’s go back to Faerghus soon. Maybe during Christmas? I really do miss it, and I know you do too.”

“… I do.” Dimitri nodded before leaning down to plant an appreciative kiss on her forehead. “Let’s go. In fact, let’s spend the entire winter there. I’m already looking forward to horseback riding through the forests with you…”

And that is exactly what they did.

After all, they had all the time in the world. They were now free to go wherever they wished, and do whatever they liked. No longer were they archbishop and king – such titles they had stepped away from centuries ago. They were now simply as the world saw them, two adoring spouses, desperately in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that if Byleth did share her immortality with Dimitri, then they'd spend that time exploring the world together. They've witnessed countless wars since then so they know how precious peacetime is and like to make the most of it. That includes the occasional roleplay :)
> 
> And also I'm pretty sure I spent more time looking up ~~the smelliest~~ famous French cheeses than I did writing this fic.


End file.
